The Last Cetra
by zemyx11219
Summary: Isabel was the daughter of Cid and Vincent Valenwind. Her fate is a tragic one. If her parents had known her fate, she would have never been born. This story goes back many years, to the fall of a crazed man once called a hero and the one Isabel will come to love more than her own life. Get sucked into this riveting tale of love, betrayal, death, and resurrection.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Hey everyone. Wow its been so long! :( Well I'm back and hope to be able to update a lot of my stories. Here is a new story for you all! If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!** This pulls elements from the original Final Fantasy 7 game and the movie Advent Children.

 **Warnings** : Self-harm(later chapters), Yaoi, Demons, MPreg.

* * *

Her name was Isabel. She was the daughter of the two most successful men in Midgar besides Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind. Neither could have ever known the fate she faced. Perhaps if they had she would have never been born. This story goes back many years, to the fall of a crazed man once called a hero. Her parents risked their lives to save her planet. What happened next fell on her shoulders.

Unbeknownst to Vincent Valentine as he fought against Sephiroth the final time beside Cloud, he carried life inside of him. Unusual, of course, but not unheard of with Mako supplies abundant. His partner, Cid, fought on another team with Barret and Nanaki, and how that caused him worry. There were three teams, Cid, Barret, and the wolf Nanaki fought in one. Yuffie, Tifa, and Cat Sith in the second. Finally Cloud and Vincent on the third team. Each fought for everything they stood for, even if the other people in the team had different opinions. They fought for the planet. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sephiroth fell. All could breath a sigh of relief. Cid and Vincent were not the only two to embrace in passion, Tifa and Cloud, even Barret and Yuffie shared a hug. Cat Sith and Nanaki smiled to each other, Cat Sith couldn't say he hated the wolf, but the wolf often tired of letting the cat ride on his back. The world itself began to relax it seemed, but the peace was shattered by a scream.

"Vincent? Vincent!" Cid shouted as he fell to his knees, the tall raven lying limply in his arms.

Yuffie and Tifa ran over to check on them, though it was Tifa who spoke first. "Is he ok? He seemed fine in the fight, but I had to focus on healing Yuffie so I couldn't pay much attention."

The young Wutai girl pouted, "I had enough potions!" She got the sudden look of having an idea and ran to her bag, pulling out a health potion. As she walked over, its aqua glow lit up the smile on her face. "Maybe he's hurt. Try this!"

Cid snatched the potion away from her, causing Yuffie to huff in anger, and poured it carefully into the other man's mouth. Though many of his wounds closed and healed, Vincent still slept. Tifa looked up when Cloud came over with Nanaki, "He might just be tired, we all are. Red XIII can keep him warm if needed, and Tifa will make us all food. We'll rest here for a bit then continue back to town."

Nanaki went to lay beside Vincent, but Cid shooed him away, "He's fine with me!"

Everyone else set their items down away from Cid and Vincent, starting up a fire so Tifa could cook something. Yuffie was the only one that stayed with the two men, though everyone knew it was because of her crush on Vincent. She considered Cid like a father, seeing as he was almost 30, but Vincent looked 20 and that really appealed to her. Tifa often had to correct her for trying to flirt with Cloud, though Cloud would only laugh and say Yuffie was like a little sister. The group came from a variety of backgrounds. Cloud was a ShinRa infantryman, Tifa a tour guide in Nibelheim, Yuffie was the daughter of a Wutai warrior, Nanaki left his tribe to help, Cid an engineer in Rocket Town, Vincent an experiment of Hojo, Barret a bar owner in Sector 7, and Cat Sith...Well no one really knows anything about Cat Sith...

After half an hour, Tifa stood. "Everyone, I've made lunch. Let's eat then we can head out."

When Cid made no effort to move, Yuffie pulled him up. "Cloud can watch Vincent while we get food, You'll need all the strength you can get if you gotta carry him out of here." She pulled him over to the fire where everyone else waited for food.

They had not even been up more than five minutes when Vincent lost control over the demon inside him. Chaos was set free. The man who hadn't moved a muscle since the fight with Sephiroth stood up. His eyes glowed red and his face held an expression of pain. Cloud was the first to see Vincent standing, "Vincent? Are you ok?" Cloud stood, "Perhaps you should lie back down?"

Cid was the quickest to get to Vincent's side, taking ahold of his arm. "Vincent, baby, lie down. You're hurt."

The raven pulled away and glared at Cid. His voice was guttural as he spoke, " _You torment his soul, you wicked beast! You whore around and yet it is he who suffers the most in ways you cannot comprehend. You treat him as any common whore, but never more! He will NOT be harmed by you any longer!_ " He let out a pained scream as the demon let out its wings, taking flight through the open cave top.

Cid fell to his knees as tears threatened to fall. Tifa and Yuffie came over, each putting a hand on his shoulder. Nanaki and Barret looked at each other in shock and Cat Sith stared up where Vincent had vanished. Cloud was the one to break the silence. "What was that all about?"

"I'm still seeing Shera. She's been my wife for so long I couldn't just walk out on her." Cid was helped closer to the fire by Tifa and Yuffie.

"We flirted a bit, he bought me some drinks. Nothing sexual happened, but I believe in my drunken stupor I grabbed his uh..." The Wutai child blushed darkly and everyone nodded knowing exactly what had happened.

"Vincent knows I love him and only him...But Chaos can see my secrets. I've hurt Vincent in ways you guys can't comprehend." He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, "I need to find him. I can lose everything else, even my life, but as long as I have his love, I will be happy."

Cloud smiled, "I'll help you!" Everyone else in the group nodded their consent. "I bet her went to ShinRa Manor in Nibelheim, that's where we found him remember?"

Cid suddenly perked up at that. "Yeah. And Rocket Town is just north of there! Let's get Vincent back then we can go there, I'll leave Shera. I want to prove to Vincent I can change..."

Tifa smiled, "Sounds like a plan! Let's get going, before something bad happens."

Everyone got their things together before backtracking out of the cave, a sense of urgency in their pace to find Vincent.

* * *

So everyone, I hope you like this so far! Review with things you like and how I can improve. More Reviews mean faster updates! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Breaks Free

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!** This pulls elements from the original Final Fantasy 7 game and the movie Advent Children.

 **Warnings** : Self-harm(later chapters), Yaoi, Demons, MPreg.

* * *

After the battle, Vincent rushed to be in the arms of his lover, concerned for Cid's health and safety. As the world began to relax, Vincent was locked in a struggling battle with the demon inside. If the battle against Sephiroth had lasted any longer, Chaos would have broken free. Now that he was wrapped in warm loving arms, Vincent could "sleep" and battle the demon on even grounds. He could hear Cid's shout of concern as he stepped into his mind, he smiled contently to himself.

"Cid really loves me..." His voice echoed in his mind. Here he could walk around and meditate, here he was on equal ground with the demon that has tormented him for years.

" _He's using you...You're nothing but a whore to him..._ " A guttural voice taunted him, Chaos no doubt. Vincent ignored him. " _He doesn't love you..._ " He could feel Cid's soul. " _You are wasting your time._ " He could feel the love and worry that flowed from Cid. " _You are not his only one._ " Cid's soul gave him strength to keep fighting the demon. " _He has slept with Yuffie, your best friend..._ " Though only minutes passed, it felt like an eternity with Chaos's taunts.

"Just a few minutes more. Then I can...Wait...No! Cid don't go!" He hoped against all odds that Cid's soul could hear his cries and that Cid would stay. Slowly his strength left him. "Cid!" He knew he would be defeated.

Chaos smiled deviously. " _See? You are nothing but a joke to him._ " The demon let out a horrendous roar, crippling the raven. This momentary weakness allowed Chaos to escape. Vincent could only listen in helplessly while the demon controlled his body. He felt Cid's soul close to him suddenly after Chaos stood, but he was quickly wretched away from it's warmth. His voice was guttural as he spoke now, " _You torment his soul, you wicked beast! You whore around and yet it is he who suffers the most in ways you cannot comprehend. You treat him as any common whore, but never more! He will NOT be harmed by you any longer!_ " It was Vincent, buried as he was by Chaos, that found enough strength to let out a pained scream as the demon let out its wings and took flight through the open cave top. Even flying through the air, Chaos tormented Vincent. " _He didn't even try to stop me._ "

"You didn't give him the chance." Vincent sat in the middle of his mind garden, this is where he was whenever Chaos or Galian Beast were out. Though he hadn't heard Galian Beast while Chaos has been out, the wolf-like creature curled around him now. Inside his mind, Galian was much more benign than Chaos, opting to just sleep curled around Vincent than trying to do physical harm to him.

" _Galian would love to chew Cid's face off I bet._ " Chaos had continued taunting Vincent the entire time they flew.

Vincent, petting Galian, had only one thing to say. "Galian likes Cid. Your taunts won't upset me."

That caused the demon to laugh. " _Cid has cheated so much, yet you still defend him. He won't even defend your name to his "ex"-wife, Shera. In fact just a couple months ago he slept with her._ "

Although under normal circumstances Vincent would have been able to shrug off the demons words, at that moment he could stand it no more. He took strength from his pain and pushed back into control, forcing Chaos to relinquish his control. Doing so caused the wings to begin to degrade, Vincent fell in a spiral towards the ShinRa manor. By the time he broke through the roof onto the wood floor of one of the second floor rooms, the wings were completely gone and offered no protection to his body during the fall. "Ugh..." He groaned softly, not moving because of the pain.

" _Now you've broken the roof. I was going to use the door like a normal person._ "

Vincent glared at nothing, though imagined he could see Chaos to glare at, "Shut up. You're not a person. You're not normal."

" _If I am not normal, neither are you. I am you, and you are me. We share DNA._ " Chaos laughed. " _Perhaps Cid will inform you how many women he's shared DNA with while with you._ "

Vincent sat up, groaning in pain as he did so. "I said shut up! All you do is lie!"

This seemed to enrage the demon, " _All I do is_ **LIE** _?!_ "

Vincent grabbed his head in pain as Chaos roared and showed him all the memories the demon has taken from Cid. Cid on dates with Shera. Cid flirting with Yuffie, Shera, and countless over nameless females. Cid sleeping with Shera. Sleeping with other girls he'd flirted with. All the time, in every memory, wearing the ring Vincent had bought him for their six month anniversary. As the memories faded, tears dripped down Vincent's face. He hadn't felt this betrayed since Lucrecia.

" _You are not his only one. Go back to your basement coffin. Go back to sleep._ "

"But my friends...Cloud and Tifa still need me." He sat there in the second floor room, staring down the door that led to his basement coffin where he had once slept. "I can't just abandon them."

" _Cid will continue to hurt you. Cloud and Tifa have already abandoned you. They could care less if you stayed or left. Leave them. Go back and sleep. You don't need them. You have me._ "

"I don't want you!" He stood as he heard the door to the manor open. Though he doubted whoever was there heard his shout, he raced down the stone stairs to the basement. Back to his stone coffin, back to his safe haven from the outside world.

" _I bet you wish you could end this torment._ " Chaos laughed. " _I bet you wish you could die._ "

* * *

So another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Pulse

Yay I'm back after a couple months or so. I lost my laptop for a while there. If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!** This pulls elements from the original Final Fantasy 7 game and the movie Advent Children.

 **Warnings** : Self-harm, Yaoi, Demons, MPreg.

* * *

" _Cid will continue to hurt you. Cloud and Tifa have already abandoned you. They could care less if you stayed or left. Leave them. Go back and sleep. You don't need them. You have me._ "

"I don't want you!" He stood as he heard the door to the manor open. Though he doubted whoever was there heard his shout, he raced down the stone stairs to the basement. Back to his stone coffin, back to his safe haven from the outside world.

" _I bet you wish you could end this torment._ " Chaos laughed. " _I bet you wish you could die._ "

"You know I can't die. Hojo made sure of it." Vincent opened the door to his crypt and closed it as quietly as possible. He looked around at the bare stone tomb he'd left behind years ago. He never saw himself returning when he left, now he was glad to be home.

" _Cid is just like Lucrecia. He is only using you._ "

When Chaos said that, the raven let out a horrendous scream, which lead Cloud's group to finding the basement once again. "Cid is _**nothing**_ like Lucrecia!" He took his gauntlet hand and scratched his arm, leaving four bleeding lines in the gold wake. "He loves me, his soul proves that! Her soul proved she never cared about me. You were the one who showed me how to see a person's soul, you knew she was only using me!" His head jerked up as the door began to open, he ran to the far side of the tomb and drew his gun.

Cid entered the tomb, face to face with the firing end of Death Penalty, Vincent's favorite gun. "V-Vincent, put the gun down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay back." His voice was ice and his eyes void of all emotions. No matter how hard he tried, however, Vincent could not stop the tears that threatened to fall as he spoke. "Am I really just a whore to you? Someone to stay with when it suits your needs?"

"NO!" Cid was quick to his own defense, even if just buying time until the gunman shot him. "Look, I made horrible mistakes, I shouldn't have hurt you like I did but now you're really hurt. Let Tifa heal you and please...Realize I want what is best for you. I want to try and make things work between us."

By now Tifa and Yuffie stood in the doorway behind the blonde lancer. Vincent didn't see them as he spoke, "Perhaps I'll bleed out and die finally."

Yuffie was the one who shoved Cid aside to glare at the raven. "Don't say such horrible things! Cid loves you! We all care about you, Vin."

Vincent could not hold in the laughter that bubbled from her words. "He loves me but beds anything that moves while wearing my ring. I see how much he truly cares about me."

"He made mistakes, Vin. We all do. We're human." Tifa interjected. "He really cares, he's willing to die for you to love him." She looked back out of the tomb at the small group of people waiting for news. She looked at Yuffie, who wanted to cry, and then back at Vincent. "If you won't do it for Cid, do it for Yuffie and the others. We need you, we're your friends..."

The raven, though before content to die, soon agree to allow Tifa to heal him. The other two in the room were pushed out and the door closed before Tifa made any move to heal him. "Let's start with your arm." she said the incantation for Cure and her hands glowed a soft blue green, the color of the lifestream.

"The spell will not pulse, Tifa, I have no heart beat." His voice was much softer than when he was speaking to Cid.

She nodded understanding and soon pulled away. "Now your stomach. There's some cuts and bruising there from what I can see." As Vincent unbuttoned his shirt and laid back, tears pricked her eyes. There were horrible bruises he kept hidden after the fight with Sephiroth and years of scars from Hojo's experiments. She slowly healed the wounds on his chest and made her way down to his abdomen. Her eyes grew wide as the materia glow began to pulse faintly but quickly. "V-Vincent...? Y-you have a pulse!"

The raven frowned as he sat up and watched the materia glow himself. "That's impossible. I'm dead, there is no possible way it could be doing that."

That's when it suddenly dawned on Tifa and she smiled brightly. "It's not your pulse! by the looks of the pulse, you are two or three months Pregnant!"

He paled considerably and pulled his knees to his chest as the glow faded from her hands. "I can't be. I can't do this alone, Tifa. Cid's been cheating, he is still married to Shera. How can i raise a child by myself?"

She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. "Cid said we'd go to Rocket Town after getting you back and he'd leave Shera." She pulled away and looked him in the eye, knowing he could see that she was honest. "He really loves you. He would kill himself if that was what it took for you to love him and forgive him. He was married to Shera for years, he couldn't just walk out on her. He is sorry for everything he's done to hurt you, but you know how hard it is for him to admit when he is wrong." She laughed softly. "I'll help you tell him."

* * *

So another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy! Review please and let me know how its going. I know it's slow right now, but it'll pick up soon. Hopefully I will get some more chapters posted tonight due to fact I'm getting my laptop taken again for a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!** This pulls elements from the original Final Fantasy 7 game and the movie Advent Children.

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, Demons, MPreg

* * *

Cid paced outside the door, he hated being shut out when it came to his vampiric lover. He chewed his lip until it bled, smoked cigarette after cigarette, not even Yuffie could console him.

Barret and Cloud talked a little ways away. "That fool done messed up! Even a tough man like Vincent was shedding tears!" Barret shook his head in a disdained manor. "Man, Cid would kill me if he knew I wanted to try out his little devil. At least I wouldn't cheat."

Cloud laughed, "I never took you for much of a romancer, Barret. At least not with men." He laughed again, remembering how the brute had once flirted with him. "Anyways, I wonder what's taking so long. It's already been over ten minutes."

Barret nodded in agreement, though both resigned themselves to waiting for whatever happened next. Another ten minutes passed before Cid slammed the door open. Tifa, who was sitting on the floor, looked up with a broad smile on her face. Vincent looked paler than normal and terrified. He still sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his shirt unbuttoned. Tifa spoke, "Cid we were just talking. There's something Vincent needs to tell you."

The raven glared daggers at Tifa, "I can't just tell him! What if he leaves because of it? I'm still trying to understand it myself." He suddenly looked down, self conscious.

Cid walked closer slowly, "I'm not leaving, Vin. You can tell me anything." The fact that the raven didn't want to tell him something made him worry. What if he was dying? Or extremely hurt? Cid couldn't stop the racing thoughts that plagued his head, he didn't want to think about what could possibly be wrong with the man.

"I'll just show him," Tifa said as she stood up. she pulled Vincent up and said the incantation for Cure. As her hands began to glow with materia, she set one over his heart. "See how it doesn't pulse here? He doesn't have a heart beat, Cid." She then placed her other hand over his abdomen, the glow pulsing from a heart beat. "But here he does."

Cid continued to stare at the pair confused as to what that actually meant for him. "What exactly does that all mean? Will he be aging again?"

Vincent sighed with exasperation. "I am pregnant, you moron!" He paled even more as he said the words because he watched as the rest of the group walked into the room. He sat down and put his head into his hands. Now everyone knew he was more of a freak than before. How could he have thought that he could hide it from everyone? After a few months the bump would be noticeable and he couldn't blame it on weight gain because he barely ate anything. Now things were out in the open, it would be difficult for the rest of the group to come to terms, but the resilience with things like this was incredible, after all Nanaki had a litter with Cat Sith.

Cid fell to his knees in utter shock. "What? I'm going to be a father?" Vincent only nodded, he couldn't bring himself to speak. It took a while for everything to finally sink in for Cid. Before long, he smiled broadly and stood. "This is great, Vincent! We are finally getting a chance to start a family, like you've dreamed of for so long." He moved closer and hugged Vincent gently. "Our baby will be living in a safe world, thanks to you and Cloud and everyone else."

Yuffie giggled happily. "Awesome! I'm going to be an Auntie right Vincent?! I want to name it!" she began to bounce and clap her hands, obviously giddy about the news of a new addition.

Cloud placed a hand on her head to calm her bouncing, "You can't name it, Yuffie. It's not your child. Once you are older and you find someone you love more than your own life, you'll have your own children to name."

Yuffie pouted cutely and crossed her arms. "I'll never find someone, why would you put someone else before your own life? That's just stupid." After she had spoken and received glares from Cid, Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud, she backed off. "Sorry...I know what that feels like. We risked our lives for countless people we'll never meet. I just want to help name it...so its not named something stupid."

Vincent sighed and laughed softly to lighten the mood once more. "Yuffie you can help name it. Everyone can. But the final decision will be up to Cid and I, I really appreciate everyone's support." He smiled a rare true smile.

Yuffie giggled and began to bounce again as everyone else congratulated the pair and talked about the pregnancy. Barret, having found Vincent out of earshot of Cid, made a quick pass at him. He complemented him on his hair and the natural motherly glow. as the pale man flushed crimson red, his lover walked over and shut down the whole procession. Cloud laughed as the defeated man walked by him. "Do you really think Vincent would sleep with someone else while pregnant?"

"That idiot blonde did, why might that little devil not do the same?" he crossed his arms and watched Cid holding Vincent possessively. "If only i could get him alone, get some drinks in him..."

Tifa came up and slapped the back of his head. "Vin is pregnant. He can't have alcohol, I won't allow you to risk the life of his kid for some fantasy!"

He looked down dejectedly, "Sorry, Tifa. I'll behave, I promise." He stood silently the rest of the time, keeping a close eye on the pair of lovebirds across the room.

Once the news sunk in for everyone, Cid spoke in a loud voice. "Let's go to Rocket Town now. I want to make things right."

Everyone nodded and filed out of the tomb, Cid and Vincent in the back for protection. they trudged up the stone steps out of the basement and into the second floor bedroom where Vincent had fallen. Cat Sith looked up from his perch on Nanaki. "What happened to the roof here? This home was just renovated if I remember correctly."

While everyone else stared at the hole, Vincent walked out of the room. "I crashed through after I made Chaos give control back to me." He didn't look back at the shocked and concerned looks of his companions as he walked down the stairs. He was shocked by the sight of _The Shera_ , Cid's airship named after his wife. As everyone climbed aboard, Vincent helped by Tifa and Yuffie, Cid took his place at the helm. Tifa and Yuffie eventually sat Vincent down on a couch in a secluded corner of the main room as Cid programmed the auto pilot to go to Rocket Town.

Yuffie smiled and bounced on the couch, "So what do you want it to be Vincent?" Like everyone had done at least once, she rubbed his stomach for a small bit.

"I want it to be healthy." He laughed softly, "I would love a little girl, but as long as it's healthy I'll be fine."

Yuffie turned to Tifa, "When will he or she be born?"

The brunette smiled. "Its only about two or three months, probably...Not much older."

The Wutai child nodded as Cid approached, his face forlorn. "I have to go home in Rocket Town. I will leave Shera, you have my word, Vincent. But I don't want to do it publicly. Tifa, Yuffie, take Vincent to the Inn when we arrive, I will be there sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning if it gets too late to find his room." He leaned down close to Vincent and kissed the man softly. "I love you and our baby. I want to give you both the very best."

Vincent smiled slightly, "I love you too, Cid."

The blonde lancer wasn't the only one to see there was no emotion in the words.

* * *

Awesome. Two chapters in one day, let's go for three. :) Unfortunately I will be losing my laptop for a while again so I'm hoping to update this as much as possible before I lose it.


	5. Chapter 5: Payback

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!** This pulls elements from the original Final Fantasy 7 game and the movie Advent Children.

 **Warnings** : Yaoi, Demons, MPreg

* * *

Once they arrived at Rocket Town, Shera was there to meet the occupants of the Ship. When Cid stepped down she pulled him into a tight hug and spoke softly to him, soft enough no one else could hear what she was saying. Tifa and Yuffie quickly steered Vincent towards the Inn, away from the pair in fear that the raven may lash out at Shera in anger. Cloud and Barret followed behind them, talking softly about what they thought Cid would do while with his wife. Nanaki and Cat Sith joined Cid and Shera at their home, Shera always welcomed the pair and fed them whatever she cooked.

Once the group was checked in, Cloud looked at Tifa. "Will you come to the item shop with me? I have some things I picked up from the cave I'd like to try and sell. And you know what we need to stock up on so you can do shopping while I sell." She nodded and the pair left after Tifa had threatened Barret about hurting Vincent.

Yuffie, Barret, and Vincent sat down in the barroom. Yuffie got some alcoholic drinks, courtesy of Barret, while Vincent was stuck drinking water the whole time. After only two drinks, Yuffie had gotten up and stumbled to her room, mumbling something about sleep and her materia. Barret had been waiting for her to leave so he could talk to the raven alone. Now was his chance to convince Vincent to do what Cid had done to him for so long. Could he really convince the stoic man of this? He prayed to whoever was above that he could. "So...Vincent, what are you going to do now?"

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean, Barret?"

"What are you going to do now that you're pregnant? Cid cheated on you." He gave a sincere look to Vincent, hoping to look apologetic. In honest he was hoping that Cid would do something to fuck up, then he could sweep in and take Vincent for himself.

The raven sighed, "I honestly don't know. I want to get back at him for how much he's hurt me...but at the same time I know thing that wouldn't prove anything but that I would stoop to his level...Even if I decided to, I would have no idea how to go about it." He kept his eyes on the table.

Barret smiled happily. He didn't have to do anything, just gently guide him into the choice he'd already made. He thanked whoever was above for answering his prayers and began to almost congratulate himself. "I can help you, little devil. He gently caressed Vincent's cheek. "God...Vincent, you are too damn cute. Cid doesn't know what he gave up every time he slept with another." Barret wanted so much to just lean forward and kiss the pale man, but he knew if he did that he could scare him away. he wouldn't risk losing his only chance with Vincent.

The raven leaned into Barret's hand, enjoying the gentle and sweet caresses. "I bet he will sleep with Shera while he is there, he has before so why would this be any different?"

Barret nodded in agreement. "I would be surprised if he didn't." He smiled and moved closer, dropping his voice so no one else could hear. He knew doing this would make the atmosphere more intimate. "Little devil, will you grace my bed with your presence tonight?" He lightly nipped the man's neck, leaving a light red mark, before staring into his eyes. "Please, little devil...Let me show you how devious I can be."

Vincent blushed and nodded. "Sure...But why do you keep calling me 'little devil'?"

Barret shrugged and stood as Cloud and Tifa returned. "You are just my little devil. I will hope to see you tonight." He turned and walked away as Tifa strolled over.

She pulled out a chair t sit as she sat a bag down in front of Vincent. "I got you some items to help out with the pregnancy."

He smiled and sat the bag down as Cloud sat across from them. "I'm glad to have the help and support from my friends. Thank you guys so much."

Cloud nodded as Tifa frowned and looked around. "Where is Yuffie? Barret didn't do anything bad to her or hurt her or you did he? He said he would behave!"

"Yuffie got drunk and went to sleep I think. Barret was just talking with me about things with Cid." He smiled happily. "Barret told me I should try to forgive Cid for what happened."

The brunette next to him nodded her consent. Cloud however knew that there was something that Vincent wasn't telling them about what happened with Barret, however he knew that if he tried pushing he would get burned. The rest of the day was spent in relative silence as Tifa and Cloud talked softly about something Vincent had no care for and said raven read his books. Since Yuffie had gotten drunk early in the morning, she was sure to be out for the rest of the day. Barret left around eight that night, not giving any hint as to where he was going or when he would return. At nine Tifa and Cloud made their way to their room, both smiling deviously.

It was then that Barret returned and walked to the raven who sat reading. "Care for a drink, little devil?"

He shook his head. "I can't have alcohol remember? Tifa will kill you if she found out you gave me alcohol."

"It's not alcohol, Vin...I have a drug that will...loosen your concsious..." He sat a small vial on the table before the pale man.

"Oh. A date rape drug." He said nonchalantly.

He was blunt, and his words caused Barret to blush darkly. "No! Not a date rape drug per se...you are willing to take it and do these things with me, I would never force you to do anything."

The raven nodded and tilted his head. He grabbed the vial and drank it all in a matter of seconds. "Let's have some time to let it take affect. Then we can do as you please, I am willing, Barret."

The other man smiled deviously and sat next to him as both waited for the drug to take affect. Vincent was shocked at how little he really cared about what he was doing. He he was willing to give up everything he knew with Cid for a little payback. He couldn't be more excited. It only took half an hour for the drug to take affect and he had to lean heavily on Barret to make it to their room. He loved every moment that he was close to this man, the closeness was something he rarely saw from Cid. Barret closed and locked their door before turing his attention to the little devil he had convinced to stay with him.

* * *

Awesome. Three chapters in one day. Unfortunately I'll be gone for a week or two. But fear not I will return!


End file.
